


He bites my lip, I'm sure to follow.

by nephxlim



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically, Blowjobs, Edging, M/M, M/M/M, OT3, Oral Sex, PWP, Polyamory, Porn Without Plot, Threesome, dom!Adam, dom!gansey, handjob, handjobs, pynchsey, what's a plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephxlim/pseuds/nephxlim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a messy and sinful situation. After all, they were still in a church, and of all the unspeakable things you should not do in a church, this seemed like one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He bites my lip, I'm sure to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough work for this OT3. I'm willing to change that.  
> Contains edging and church sex, because yes. I feel this turned out really bad and it sounded better in my head but I really wanted to write it, I hope you guys like it!  
> Also, I don't have a beta so please have mercy!  
> Title is from "Toxic Valentine" by All Time Low.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> (My friends and I are making fun of this work. And so is everyone else.)

Ronan Lynch was a tease. This was not only clear to his boyfriend Richard Gansey III, but also to his other boyfriend, Adam Parrish. 

"Fuck", Adam moaned, "come on, Ronan."

Adam had been close to an orgasm for the second time now, Ronan had once more stopped his mouth from working. 

"I can't make you cum, Parrish", Ronan said, a smug grin surrounding his lips, "we're in a church." 

Adam angrily threw his head back. 

A huffed laugh came from the entrance and the boys turned to find Gansey walking down the aisle, smiling at them. He slid into the pew, kissing both of them hello, immediately noticing Adam's pants were down, the boy himself seeming erected and frustrated, while Ronan's eyes were filled with lust and enjoyment. "Stop that, Lynch", Gansey said, his smile not vanishing. 

Gently, he reached for Adam's hard member, stroking it, coaxing a loud moan from the boy, obviously feeling relieved by Gansey's touch. 

Ronan watched them, biting his lower lip, shifting nervously on his place. Gansey and Adam knew how much he enjoyed watching them, how much joy he found in listening to their moans, and how turned on Ronan would get if he would just sit there, until one of them would finally put their hands on him, as well. It was a good old play between the three of them, something none of their friends would understand. 

"Shit, Gansey", Adam moaned out, followed by a whimper. 

"You know, your words predict what's coming next. That's why it's so easy to tease you", Ronan whispered into Adam's ear, just before he left several kisses on Parrish's jaw and finally locked his lips with Adam's. 

One of Adam's hands was now cupping Ronan's neck, while the other fumbled with the belt buckle of Ganse'y khakis. As he'd unbucklet it, he slid his hand into Gansey's pants, gently leading his fingers down the half-erected member, drawing circles on the tip, making Gansey moan out loud in pleasure. 

"Fuck." Adam's voice merely was a breathy moan. Gansey felt Adam tense and the grip around his member slightly tightened, as Adam moaned out loudly and thrusted into Gansey's hand. As he came, Gansey could feel Adam's member twitch in his hand and the warm semen run down his fingers. Just now, the two of them had realized that Ronan already stopped kissing Adam for quite some time, and had leaned back to continue watching; the bulge in his pants now obvious. 

Gansey smirked at him as he pulled back his hand and Adam shifted over, breath still going fast, eyes still filled with lust. He pulled his hand out of Gansey's trousers, just to grab the waistband, shooting him a look that clearly asked for support. Together, they managed to pull down the Khaki's, Ronan watching from their right as Gansey's now fully hard-on was revealed. 

Adam now gently left bite marks on Gansey's neck, as he continued drawing circles on the tip of Gansey's member, making him moan out in pleasure. Gansey threw his head back, biting his bottom, fingers now tangled in Adam's hair, his chest rising, then falling, rising, falling... 

Ronan had now crossed his arms on the backrest of the pew in front of him, eagerly watching Gansey enjoying his little treatment from Adam. 

Ronan liked teasing. But he also liked watching. Tonight, he'd gotten both. 

It was a messy and sinful situation. After all, they were still in a church, and of all the unspeakable things you should _not_ do in a church, this seemed like one of them. 

"Jesus, Adam", Gansey moaned out, repeatedly thrusting into Adam's hand. 

Ronan took a deep breath, once more shifting in the pew. His pants started to feel a little _too_ tight. 

Gansey's hands tried finding hold on something, which ended up to be a) Adam's thigh, and b) the pew. 

Gansey tensed with another loud moan. For the second time tonight, in this church, someone came into another person's hand, collapsing into the pew, heavily breathing out. 

Adam removed his hand from Gansey's member, shooting a smug grin at him before they both turned to look at Ronan. 

It was unbearable now to look at them. They both were a hot mess, sitting there with there pants down, Gansey still trying to catch his breath. 

"Now, me?" Ronan grinned at them, eagerly raising an eyebrow. 

Adam and Gansey shared a quick look, smiling at each other. They didn't have to say aloud what they were thinking of. It was time for revenge. 

Adam got up, quickly pulling up his pants while doing so, before climbing over Ronan so he could sit on his right, while Gansey now shifted closer to Ronan, leaning over to catch his ear lobe between his teeth, Adam leading a hand over Ronan's crotch. 

Simultaneously, they both grabbed the waistband of Ronan's jeans, pulling them down as Ronan lifted his butt. 

It wasn't surprising that Ronan already was fully errected; he'd watched them for long enough. Gansey left a kiss on Ronan's jaw, before leaning down into his lap, taking Ronan into his mouth. 

"Fuck", Ronan breathed out, immediately locking his finger's in Gansey's hair as the boy started bobbing his head. Adam cupped Ronan's neck with one hand, the other tracing over his chest, playfully pinching his nipples. "You guys will be the death of me", Ronan laughed. 

Ronan being the dominant part in the relationship had its drawbacks. He barely received, he barely was teased, Adam and Gansey would barely hear his moans or hear him catch his breath. But admittedly, Ronan's moans were the loudest and the boys loved hearing them. He filled the church halls with loud curses and moans, maybe pulling Gansey's hair a little too much, maybe biting Adam's lower lip a bit too hard when they finally kissed, but all of them truly enjoyed the play. 

"I'm gonna- no, Gansey, fucking get back!" Ronan stared at Gansey in disbelief. The boy was grinning back at him, unbelievably smug and playful, while Adam buried his head in Ronan's neck, snickering. 

Gansey licked the tip of Ronan's member once, twice, coaxing a few breathy moans from him. 

"It's our turn", Adam softly whispered into Ronan's ear, just before leaning over and placing his lips on the boy's again. 

Gansey moved his head up, leading his tongue over Ronan's nipple, then biting it gently, making Lynch moan out a curse that probably would send him to hell. This was a church, after all. 

Now, Adam shifted away so he could properly place his head in Ronan's lap, playfully leading his tongue over the member, then taking Ronan in. Gansey smashed his lips into the boy's, just at this very moment; Ronan's moan was muffled by Gansey's lips. 

For God's sake, Ronan didn't know where to put his hands, so he was deeply satisfied to find out Gansey had not pulled up his pants yet and was - unbelievably - erected again. He put his shaky hand around Gansey's member, stroking it. Now, Gansey and Ronan exchanged moans, while Adam's head was bobbing, up and down, gagging a little when Ronan thrusted into his mouth, yet, no complaints. 

Ronan had a hard time trying not to say anything, but eventually his efforts were useless, because just when he thought he could finally come, Adam seemed to sense it, immediately stopping and releasing Ronan's member, but not without running his tongue over it one last time. "Jesus fucking Christ, Parrish, no", Ronan whimpered as he took his hands off of Gansey's erection, making the boy sigh in frustration. 

In this moment, of yourse his needs came first for him. Seriously, he'd been the only one of them who didn't get a shot yet. But he couldn't help but wonder how a guy like Richard Gansey III could be so _thirsty_. 

Adam chuckled, but as Ronan turned to look at Gansey, he was almost blown away by the way his lips were parted and how his eyes were filled with lust. Ronan bit his lip. 

"I want to ride you", said Gansey. 

Adam, in disbelief, almost choked on air. "Here?" 

Ronan grinned. "We're already going to hell, what's the difference?" 

To Adam's and Gansey's suprise, Ronan leaned down to take an example-pack of lube out of the pocket of his jeans. 

"Do you always carry that around?" Adam's eyebrows shot up. 

"One of us _has_ to be prepared, Parrish." Ronan ordered Gansey to shift over. He did. 

It was a highly uncomfortable moment. In his mind, Gansey noted that church pews were not made for this. Just to be sure. 

Ronan put the lube on his fingers, smearing it around Gansey's entrance before carefully pushing one finger in. 

"Damn", Gansey moaned out. As Ronan moved his finger a little, hitting Gansey's prostate, the boy moaned out again, louder this time. _"Damn!"_

Ronan continued; soon enough, the second and third fingers followed, this time it was Gansey filling the church with his moans, until he finally told Ronan that he was ready. He turned around, throwing a leg over Ronan's, their members touching for a second before they found a position that was uncomfortable, but comfortable enough for both of them. Adam leaned back and watched as Gansey got down on Ronan, taking him in while both of them bit their lips. Ronan's hands were placed on Gansey's hips, guiding him a little since Gansey didn't exactly find hold in this position. 

At first, Ronan's thrusts were slow and teasing; then Gansey started meeting him halfway, and soon enough they were rocking into each other and they couldn't tell whose hands were Adam's, or Ronan's, or Gansey's. 

"Oh God", Gansey moaned as he bit down on Ronan's shoulder, warms around his neck, Ronan loudly breathing into Gansey's ear. 

Adam saw the tension in Ronan's face, licked his lips and lead his hands in between the two of them to wrap his hands around Gansey's member, working it slowly, adjusting his moves to Ronan's thrusts, making Gansey moan even louder, rocking down on Ronan even harder. 

Fingernails dug into Gansey's hips, Ronan tensed and eventually, _finally_ was allowed to cum, with a moan that was loud enough to be heard on the streets, probably. Adam hoped not. His movements on Gansey's member fastened as Ronan managed to thrust in a few more times. Then, finally, Gansey's load spread over Adam's hand and Ronan's torso and he collapsed onto the latter. 

A few seconds passed as they just sat there, out of breath. 

"This is probably the right time for a prayer", Ronan laughed, obviously being the first one to fill his lungs with enough air so he could speak again. The other to boys laughed, then, Gansey yawned. 

"Time to clean up and go home, church tomorrow", Adam laughed and got up.


End file.
